Hola, Hazel Grace
by cookieLovePrincess
Summary: Solo un breve escrito acerca de la muerte de Hazel (un año después del libro/la película, tal como fue confirmado por John Green). Es mi primera historia de TFIOS, así que si alguien la lee: por favor, que me tenga paciencia.


**Hola, Hazel Grace.**

La vida era gentil con algunas personas, pero se podría decir que con otras era desagradable, tal vez inconscientemente o con toda la malicia, pero simplemente lo era. A Hazel Grace la vida le demostró ampliamente el claro y sencillo significado de la palabra "dolor", le enseñó que, al lado de muchas cosas, la muerte parece un paraíso, donde los problemas desaparecen, donde ya nadie puede lastimarte. Fue por eso que cuando su momento llegó, no lloró, ni se espantó...sí, por supuesto que luchó, pero en su interior sabía que era la batalla final y que al lanzar un golpe lo único que lograría sería debilitarse más, así que al final solo hizo lo que debía hacer: dejarse llevar.

En ese momento, mientras estaba tendida en la camilla de hospital rodeada de personas, lo único que pasaba por su mente eran todas las personas a quienes amaba, lo que dejaba y lo que sacrificaba. Aunque no se arrepentía de nada, las cosas suceden por una razón, quizás el Universo por fin decidió que ya era suficiente de tanta tortura. ¿No decían por ahí que después de la muerte ya no hay peligros? Sí, sí lo decían, así como que te reúnes con todo aquello que dejaste ir en cierto momento. Ella lo había decidido, y los demás debían aceptarlo. El destino era impredecible, pero Hazel estaba en cierto modo agradecida con él: le dio el tiempo suficiente para ver lo que necesitaba ver, escuchar lo que necesitaba escuchar y aprender lo que necesitaba aprender. Cada momento de su vida había valido la pena y ella lo sabía, pero era tiempo de marcharse. Cuando no te quieren en un lugar, lo mejor es recurrir a eso, ¿no?.

Sintió claramente su pecho cerrándose y, aún estando en la situación que estaba, pudo tratar de encontrarle el lado divertido: Ella era en esos momentos, básicamente, como una puerta que se cerraba y jamás se abriría de nuevo. Sí, como un edificio que queda de no servir y deciden cerrarlo y desmantelarlo. No era como si no fuera doloroso, pero ya no había nada más qué hacer, solo esperar. No había por qué hacerse la víctima y esperar a que Superman viniese a rescatarla, porque cada Superman es diferente y rara vez viene dos veces, por ejemplo, al Superman de Hazel le faltaba una pierna y se paseaba por la vida con un cigarrillo sin encender en la boca. Estaba lejos de ser perfecto, pero la había salvado de todas las maneras que alguien puede salvar a otro alguien. La vida vale la pena...pero cuando se cansa de estar contigo, debes aceptarlo. Total, para entonces, ya habrás hecho lo que viniste a hacer. Eso era lo que le había enseñado él.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, Hazel sonrió. Los resecos labios de la chica que estaba al borde de la muerte en una camilla, se arquearon en una débil pero muy verdadera sonrisa. Su vista se posó en sus padres, había dolor puro en los ojos de ambos, pero ella los miró de manera pacifica, sin esforzarse por mostrar también preocupada o por lo menos en algún tipo de negación. La habitación se quedó en silencio total, ni un alma hablando o moviéndose. Hazel supo que el equipo médico ya lo había aceptado también. Su sentido de audición era casi nulo a esas alturas, todo lo escuchaba con eco, pero por lógica se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a ese momento en el que todos dejan a los padres y familia a solas con el paciente.

Su madre le tomó la mano y la apretó, unas gigantes gotas de agua le salían de los ojos, pero la sonrisa de Hazel no se borró, quería que todos vieran que estaba bien. Todo el tiempo estuvo rodeada de personas que la amaban y por eso no podría ser más feliz, sin mencionar que estaba realmente agradecida y se consideraba afortunada. La vida le demostró lo que era el dolor, pero ella le demostró cómo se pelea en contra de él.

Apenas sintió cuando su padre le besó la frente y cuando su madre apretó su mano contra su pecho, pero sí logró detectar ambos gestos. Señores Grace, había sido un honor tenerlos por padres, muchas gracias por todo.

Después de un inútil intento por respirar que más bien sonó como un suspiro, Hazel cerró los ojos y espero a que sucediera lo que debía suceder. Fue como quedarse dormida, pero al mismo tiempo como si algo pesado saliera de su cuerpo. Lo último que vio fueron los acontecimientos más memorables de su vida, las caras de las personas que más amaba, sus lugares favoritos y sus cosas favoritas. Posteriormente todo desapareció con un fundido negro. Lo que estaba esperando por fin sucedió: no más Phillip, no más cáncer, no más pulmones inservibles...y entonces, justo detrás de ella, lo escuchó a él:

"Hola, Hazel Grace...es un placer verte de nuevo"

* * *

**Ay, es que con esto de que la escuela se pone TAN interesante algunas veces que me pongo a armar One-shots en las clases XD. **

**Bueno, ya empiezo bien: Hola, soy CookieLovePrincess y no pensé que esto ocurriría, pero me di cuenta de que realmente tenía que escribir algo de TFIOS, aunque escribir sobre cosas que fueron adaptadas en Live-Action y no animación no sea mi fuerte. Sucede que amo tanto el libro como la película y ya que no tengo talento para dibujar y pensé que escribir en su lugar me ayudaría a demostrarlo jjajaja (aunque en esto de la escritura tampoco sea muy buena). **

**Y pues ok, ya sé que apesta, pero al menos lo intenté jajaja. Y pues, no sé, si es que a alguien le gustó esta porquería, le agradecería que me dejara un fav, un rev...incluso los PM's son bien recibidos jajajaj, o sea, no muerdo. **

**Ni idea de si volveré a hacer otra historia de TFIOS, pero en caso de que sea así (o que algunas de las personas que me leen miren esto): nos vemos hasta luego, gracias por leer, y recuerden que me gusta saber sus opiniones sean buenas o malas, me ayudan a mejorar en lo que hago ;). **

**Cookie fuera. **


End file.
